creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Ships Of The Terran Confederacy
Goliath Class Battleship The Goliath Class Battleship is the Capital Ship of the Confederate Navy. At approximately 3,000 Meters long, the Goliath is the largest class of warships the Confederacy has ever built and is a terrifying symbol of Chancellor De'Vires regime. The Goliath is heavily armed, and has excellent shielding. Some consider it the best Battleship in the entire galaxy. It has a crew capacity of around 40,500 and contains to large fighter-bays capable of holding over 50 Gull Starfighters and at least 30 other small vessels including Bombers. Originally, the Goliath was conceived by the Confederate Defense Department (CDD) as the ultimate battleship. The Goliath was first tested around 2995 A.D. where it surpassed all tests. A year later it was put into full mass production. Since then, the Goliath has become a must have warship in almost ever major Confederate Admiral's fleet and can always be seen during a major space battle. De'Vires Class Battlecruiser The De'Vires is considered the backbone of the Confederate Navy as it is almost always used in every space battle since it was first put into service. It's armaments consists of ten Mk.II Laser Turrets, four phaser cannons, and one heavy railgun. It also has one hanger bay located at the very front of the hull, which contains room for up to at least forty small fighter-craft and five heavy bombers. It is used primarily for combat and defense roles, not to mention escort roles for damaged ships. It's length is about 1,550 Meters. It is considered highly useful by many in the Navy and has received positive reception by many in and outside of the Confederacy. The De'Vires was the first class of warship created during the Reformation Era. Unbeknownst to most, this class of ship was designed by De'Vires himself for the Confederate Navy years before his rise to power, however since he was caught-up in the middle of running for Governor of Earth, he had no time to show it the the CDD. It wasn't until he came into power that this ship had become a reality. An experimental variant of the De'Vires exists. It is simply known as the "Juggernaut". The Juggernaut is simply a De'Vires stripped away of all it's weapons and is covered in heavy armor plating, and has four artillery lasers for combat. The Juggernaut was not put into full production due to cost efficiency and nearly uselessness, thus only three exist and are being kept inside Mars Industries' underground storehouse beneath the surface of Mars. Rapier Class Battlecruiser The Rapier class battlecruiser was built to fight along side the De'Vires. Armed with fourteen laser turrets, three heavy railguns, and three smaller plasma cannons, the Rapier has more armaments then it's brother. However it's biggest flaw is the fact that it's shielding is not as strong as the De'Vires and it lacks a fighter back, which can be a problem in some scenarios. Moreover there are less Rapiers built than there are De'Vires. It's length is about 1,450 Meters. Enforcer Class Destroyer The Enforcer Class Destroyer is a semi-new addition to the Confederate Fleet. With a length of around 1,200 meters, the Enforcer features medium armament and is used to fight along side larger and more powerful vessels such as the Goliath, De'Vires and Rapier. The Enforcer has no hanger but is extremely maneuverable. The Enforcer first saw action in the Battle of Corasis. Vengeance Class Heavy Cruiser The very-first class of warships created under the Regime of Chancellor De'Vires. The Vengeance is well equipped and is used for a variety of purposes in addition to combat on the battlefield. It can be used as an escort, patrol ship and even a police vessel. Currently the Confederate Military is planning on upgrading it's primary systems to update for future service. Mars Class Missile Cruiser Armed with the most advanced and up-to date missile weaponry. This starship is often considered perfect for long-range attacks and has a fair amount of other defenses. The Mars has an advance targeting system that allows it to lock onto important locations on an enemy ship, once launched all the missiles can navigate their way to their targeted locations. In addition to it's advance missile weaponry, the Mars is also equipped with just as advance anti-missile base defenses. It is 1,233 Meters in length. Enterprise Class Attack Cruiser Perhaps one of the most bizarre looking ships in the Confederate Navy, the Enterprise is armed with four, Heavy Engagement cannons for close-range ship to ship combat. It also has two bridges and two hanger bays. Each of this class' two brides serves a specific purpose. One bridge controls the ships movements, speed, weaponry and defenses. The other bridge serves as a control center for the two hangers. It's axrpoxoment length is 1,400 Meters. Guardian Class Frigate The Guardian Class Frigate is around 640 Meters long and is adequately armed. The Guardian is used primarily as an escort for military transports and is also used in combat to help support larger, more armed vessels. The Guardian is harmed with two large Ion cannons which can be used to do heavy damage to enemy vessels. Obliteration Class Light Cruiser The Obliteration is in fact an old Confederate starship used before De'Vires' rise to power. It has been updated with more modern weaponry and technology. Sadly, this ship appears to be vanishing as it is considered outdated by modern standards, despite it's modernization. To most admirals, this vessel is only good for keeping around as an antique. Troop Deployment Transport (T.D.T) The T.D.T is used to transport the armies of the Confederate Army to enemy worlds. It it can hold around up to 10,000 troops and has a storage space for vehicles and equipment. The hangerbay holds several transport barges used to land troops and equipment onto the surface on an enemy planet. It's length is around 500 Meters. Falcon Class Light Cruiser The Falcon is the fourth smallest non-fighter vessel in the Confederacy with a length of 310 meters. It is lightly armed and is built for escort and support roles. The Navy also uses it as a patrol ship. The Falcon is both fast and maneuverable, making it an excellent ship. It also contains a small hangerbay capable of holding at least two fighter squadrons. Jupiter Class Assault Cruiser The Jupiter Class is armed with two large mass driver cannons which can be used to inflict heavy damage on enemy vessels and for orbital bombardment. Originally it was designated to destroy enemy transport ships. While it still fufils it's original purpose however it turned out that it was better off being used to attack heavily fortified starbases. It is about 985 Meters long. Around four-dozen of this ship have been built, most of them being deployed in sieges against enemy starbases. The reason this ship isn't used that often is that it's mass drivers are very inaccurate when it comes to attack a moving starship Earth Class Dreadnaught The rarest yet most devastating warship that the Confederacy has to offer, the Earth Class Dreadnaught is roughly the same size as the De'Vires Class Battlecruiser but is most heavily armed. It is capable of causing heavy damage to enemy ships. Because of it's heavy armaments, the Earth-Class is very expensive. Intrepid Class Heavy Frigate The Intrepid Class Assault Frigate was designed by Confederate Military primarily as a support vessel. As a Heavy Frigate, it is much more armed than the Guardian-class and has better shielding. It's two heavy engagement cannons allow it to cause heavy damage against enemy vessels. It first saw actionb in the Battle of Akres IV, there it provided excellent support against large enemy vessels, despite it's length of 660 Meters. Wolf Class Patrol Ship The Wolf is a lightly armed ship. It is common to see at least a small group of these in every medium-large size fleet, as they are used to scan out enemy space before a battle can occur so that the fleet can know where to attack. It is 170 Meters in Length. It is equipped with long range scanners, and holds two small scout ships. Ranger Class Coverette With a length of 95 Meters, the Ranger is no doubt the smallest non-fighter ship in the Confederate Navy. The Ranger is lightly armed but is very fast and very maneuverable. The Ranger has been designed to have a crew capacity of around 15 and is piloted by two people: A crewmember and the ship captain. The bridge also features a control station for the ships weapons and defenses. The rest of the ship's crew are used for maintenance and repair. Chancellor Class Light Destroyer The Chancellor Class Light Destroyer is less-armed than the Enforcer-class. However what lacks in armament, it makes up for it's maneuverability and speed, as well as advance sensors. Merchant Class Freighter After the Reformation of the Confederate government, all freight and trade routes were seized and came under the control of the De'Vires regime. With control over all freight transportation and operations, De'Vires demanded that all freight vessels be scrapped and replaced with larger vessels. The end product was the Merchant. The Merchant is a large cargo freighter, around 1230 Meters long. In addition to being a freighter, the Merchant Fury Class Heavy Battlecuiser This warship is by far the closest thing to the Goliath in terms of armament, but is smaller at about 1800 Meters in length. The Fury is an excellent ship for heavy engagements with it's heavy armaments. However it lacks the maneuverability that both the Rapier and De'Vires, while it's shielding may not as be as weak as the Rapier's but is still not as good as the De'Vires'. It also has a hanger bay which is slightly smaller than the De'Vires and holds a few less fighters. Stinger Class Advance Missile Cruiser The Stinger is similar to the Mars in many ways. However, the Stinger exclusively uses all missile-based weaponry. It's technology is very new and advance, which unfortunately gives it a high price. Nonetheless, it makes a perfect ship to use in long range combat at the cost of having weak armor though it makes this up with anti-missile based weaponry. It's also equipped with a long range scanner that allows it to detect an enemy ship from afar. It is around 1,240 Meters in Length. Freeman Class Carrier Realizing that the Confederate lacks a carrier, Confederate Engineers designed the Freeman. The Freeman can carry up to four-dozen fighter squadrons. While it lacks the proper armaments to fight back against other large vessels, the Freeman is armed with a variety of anti-fighter weaponry. The Freeman also contains a repair bay and enough supplies to repair half of it's fighters. Columbus Class Explorer The Columbus is a large class of explorer that has been designed to make long voyages of around 20+ years. With a crew of only 30, the Columbus is being used to explore the unexplored regions of the Galaxy, most notably the Northern Front. Constellation Class Light Frigate The Constellation Class is the smallest class of Frigate in the entire Confederate Navy with a length of 235 Meters. The Constellation is lightly armed, yet has very good speed. Gull-series The Gull Mk.1: '''The standard starfighter of the Confederacy. The Mk.1 features hyperdrive and has two primary laser cannons, as well as a small missile launcher. The Gull features an ejectable cockpit that can be used for emergencies however if worse comes to worse it features an ejectable pilots seat. The Mk.1 follows basic fighter roles and can be used as an armed scout on the battlefield. The Mk.1 and the rest of the Gull-series, is capable of both space-based and atmospheric combat. '''The Gull Mk.2: A bomber version of the Gull, the Mk.2 is armed with conventional bombs that can be used both is space and on a planetary surface. The Mk.2 features an advanced computer targeting system that is extremely accurate and effective. It features an advanced radar and life support system that makes it perfect for long-range bombing runs. Like the Mk.1 it has an ejectable cockpit. 'The Gull Mk.3:'The Mk.3's basic layout is vastly different from the Mk.1 & 2. It is designed to serve a role as an interceptor, is armed with four high velocity Precision cannons and has two booster engines on the ends of each wing to give it extra-speed. Is can be extremely maneuverable and effective, but can be expensive. '''The Gull Mk.4: '''Perhaps the most advance bomber in the entire galaxy. The Mk.4 is the latest in the Gull series and is the planned sucessor to the Mk.2. It has space to carry more bombs and has the latest in bomb technology. It also can carry nuclear and biological weaponry.